Over Worked
by Crescentrax
Summary: KibaxOC... I love animals but I was just so tired I had let those three words slip! Very little swearing!


Animal... After animal…after animal! I swear to you, I was going to die! If I had to heal another one I would collapse!

Why? _Why _did there have to be a random out brake of sick animals? It felt like the whole animal population of Konoha had gotten sick! Don't get me wrong, I love animals; it's just I was so immensely tired! I had been helping Hana with all the poor, sick creatures all morning and I could already tell I was probably going to be missing lunch. You name it, I healed it. From alligators, that attempted to bite my hand off, to zebras, which also aimed to attack me. Luckily, I could talk to any animal I came in contact with. It was an ability I had acquired when I was orphaned.

But enough of that, this is a Kiba/OC fan fiction, not my life story.

I had just finished with a little bull dog and waited for my next client to come in. I loved dogs the most truthfully; they came in all shapes and sizes, none of them being the same. I had a lovable mutt of my own as a matter of fact, although I had wondered sometimes if she was out to get me.

I looked behind me to see Getsuei sleeping in the far corner of the room. Her black, silky like silver fur was petted down by the little children who came in with their parents. That is, before I would politely ask them to leave. It was so funny to see them pout and say "okaaayyy" with the angelic faces. One thing perplexed me though; Getsuei had yet to get ill in any way. It was a miracle if you ask me, but I had a suspicion that it had something to do with her Inuzuka doggy blood.

There was a bold knocking sound on the wooden door. Shaking my head to free myself of my thoughts I was about to tell the newest client to come in; that is in till I recognized the pattern and the tempo. Managing to relax a little I smiled. I knew it was Kiba; he had a weird knock that just screamed Kiba. I glanced over to Getsuei and right off the bat I could tell Akamaru was with my wolf boy by the way Getsuei had hopped up all of a sudden.

I chuckled at the way my pup acted, Kiba and I knew her and Akamaru liked each other. Hanna and I were planning for puppies soon and I was really excited.

"Come on in Kiba!" I croaked, realizing just how tired I actually was.

"Hey, you ok Tsuki? You sound exhausted," Kiba said as he walked into my office. "Why don't you take a break?"

Grunting at the suggestion; I walked over to my main object of my affection, gave him a hug, and a quick peck on the cheek. By now he was used to it and in returned he nuzzled my cheek, but oddly enough he took a nip at my ear this time and I let out a surprised squeak. A chuckle rumbled from his chest while he pulled back, a devious glint lingering in his gaze. Finally, I came to my senses and retaliated by sticking my tongue out at the mischievous man in front of me.

Ignoring the previous events I answer his question before with words this time. "Kiba, you are my break. As long as you're here with Akamaru no one will suspect a thing." I gave a shifty look around the room, "So, did you bring my anything to eat?"

Kiba sat in one of the chairs I had in my office and I fowled suite."Yes, I did. Y'know, they say a way to girl's heart is through their ears and eyes. You on the other hand, to put it bluntly, yours is through your stomach." He handed me a bento box, smirking, thinking his comment would get me riled up.

"Why thank you Mr. Poochy Pants! I love you too!..Shit." I cursed myself. Me and my big mouth!

I had just said the one thing that had troubled me ever since I had met this boy. Him with is cocky grin, over confident altitude, and an aura that just oozed egotistical bastard. I was just drawn by the wolfish glint in his eyes, the way he was so animalistic and would never back down in a fight. Although he put up a wild forefront I knew deep down he was just a puppy; wanting love and attention. I gave that to him in my own unique way and he accepted it completely. He had become my one and only before I ever realized it and I just couldn't help myself.

_But what was I think just blurting 'I love you' out like that? Stupid stupid stupid! _I scolded myself vigorously.

_I can't just sit here and do nothing though! Think Tsuki, think!_

I looked up quickly to see Kiba's reaction and I found him leaning in close to me. Looking deeply in my eyes he let an unusual warm smile graze his lips. I felt him reach up to cup my cheek in his large warm palm and I couldn't resist leaning into the touch.

"The funny thing is Tsuki, I love you too. I always have really." He mumbled. With that being said he closed the gap between us kissing me passionately.

At first I was shy, not really sure what to do because this had been my first kiss. After a few seconds I caught on fast and match his rhythm to mine. He let his hand slip down to my neck deepening the kiss even more as I let my hands rest on his toned chest. I felt his tongue go across my lower lip and gasped when he bit down. While I was occupied with this he slipped it in and gently stroked my own. I felt my face getting flushed knowing if we kept this up who knows what might happen.

Pulling back, I rested my forehead on his. As I let the sweet needed oxygen reach my lungs my lightheadedness started fading away. I felt the wolfish man start to kiss my jaw lightly while slowly trailing down to my neck. A quiet moan escaped my lips making me forget about work entirely. That is, in till my mangy mutt barked at us and dragged me back down to earth. This time I pulled back all the way and stood up.

"Why did you stop me?" Kiba gave me a puppy dog pout and I couldn't help but give him a quick kiss.

"I have animals to take care of, Kiba. I'll be at your house tonight though," I smiled at the 'wolf turned puppy' before me to give him reassurance. "Hana invited me over for dinner to repay me for all this extra work. So stop your adorable pouting, we'll see each other later. Okay?"

Kiba sighed, "… Fine, but under one condition," standing you there was an apparent mischievous glint in his gaze. "You spend the night. No complaining now or you're going to owe me." With that, he quickly took Akamaru and left me to stand there with my mouth agape.

Quickly coming to my senses I yelled the first thing that came to mind, "PERVERT!"

* * *

Yay! All done with the rewrite! :D So so SO much better than first two times I tried! ^.^

**Review please!**

**I will give you cookies(:**

_~Crescentrax~_


End file.
